


A vida é feita de coisas inesperadas

by jongfuckin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, desculpa, sookai
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongfuckin/pseuds/jongfuckin
Summary: E eu nunca esperei pelo conforto que conversar com você me causou. [K A I S O O]
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	A vida é feita de coisas inesperadas

Alguém no mundo disse uma vez que a vida é feita de coisas inesperadas. Alguma lição boba contando que não temos controle de nada e, por maiores e mais incríveis que sejam os nossos planos, tudo está condicionado a dar terrivelmente errado se uma mínima coisinha, a menor que seja, sair do eixo.

Kyungsoo sabia um pouco a respeito de acontecimentos inesperados, foi assim que acabou fazendo faculdade de administração, em vez de gastronomia — que era o seu sonho —, foi assim que saiu da casa dos pais antes da hora, foi assim que teve que se aventurar em qualquer emprego para poder se sustentar antes de conseguir focar no que realmente queria da vida, se é que algum dia conseguiria conforto financeiro para conseguir focar nisso.

Essa era a dura realidade batendo na sua porta; seguir os sonhos e fazer o que te faz realmente feliz é coisa de quem tem poder aquisitivo e pode se dar ao luxo de dedicar-se ao _hobby_ antes de ter como prioridade aquele negócio de colocar comida na mesa.

Era só mais um cara meio inconformado com o mundo, com a vida, entende? Constantemente pensava em formas úteis de mudar tudo, derrubar o sistema, salvar a vida de alguém ou mudar a triste realidade de uma pessoa miserável, o que sabia, no fundo, que jamais aconteceria.

Até ria de si mesmo ao pensar que, se estivesse dentro de Matrix, não pensaria duas vezes antes de tomar a pílula azul. Ser ignorante e alheio a tudo parecia ser tão, tão mais fácil.

Mesmo assim, apesar de todo o rancor que tinha do universo, ainda conseguia admirar as coisas belas dele. As flores, o campo, os animais, as plantinhas que tinha dentro do apartamento miúdo e cuidava com tanto carinho. As crianças, o sol, o sabor de uma colher de mel ou a sensação das gotas de chuva caindo no rosto. O orvalho da manhã, as nuvens pesadas anunciando uma chuva... _Ele_.

Ele. Ponto final.

Podia ser somente um amor platônico de ponto de ônibus — o que, no caso dele, estava mais para um amor de trem —, mas era algo bonito de se sentir. Saber que o encontraria todas as manhãs e todas as tardes era o tipo de coisa que fazia o cansaço do dia inteiro valer a pena.

Ele era tão bonito que era quase sobrenatural. Kyungsoo perdia a viagem toda namorando suas feições, o sorriso direcionado para a tela do celular ou o movimento discreto dos seus lábios quando estava de fone e cantarolava a música que saía dali.

Diferente da carranca que Kyungsoo sempre levava por aí, aquele garoto tinha o riso fácil, não se importava em dar bom dia aos idosos que insistiam em puxar conversa com o primeiro ser humano vivo que encontrassem pela frente e nunca se negou a ceder o lugar para quem precisasse.

Era como se o peso do mundo fosse mais leve sobre os seus ombros, muito mais leve do que parecia para o Do. Por mais triste que pudesse parecer um pensamento assim, Kyungsoo imaginava que seria gostoso aprender um pouco com ele. Conhecer sua visão sobre as coisas, ser influenciado a ver leveza onde só via uma tristeza e uma miséria densa.

Foi num desses momentos inesperados da vida que o garoto se acomodou ao seu lado. Queria não parecer nervoso só por tê-lo acomodado ali, mas sabia que seu corpo estava tenso por inteiro. Piorou quando o cheiro dele o alcançou.

— Cara, desacostumar com doce é impossível, sabia? — ele reclamou, do nada, chamando a atenção de Kyungsoo porque, aparentemente, estava falando diretamente _para ele_ enquanto comia uma barra de chocolate. — O vício em açúcar é o pior de todos.

Algo em sua mente gritava meio que “ _responde ele! Ele tá falando com você!”_ e demorou alguns segundos até que o Do pigarreasse alto e processasse o que ele tinha dito para que pudesse continuar a conversa — não que fosse disso, odiava dar moral para outras pessoas dentro do trem, mas era... _Ele_.

— O começo é a pior parte — contou. — Depois que você desacostumar vai preferir até uma fruta a qualquer doce. Sério.

Continuava a tentar conter as reações do próprio corpo enquanto _sabia_ que estava tremendo e suando um pouquinho nas palmas das mãos, mas ao menos a voz não falhou, o que já era um ponto positivo.

— Falando desse jeito, você me deixou com _mais_ vontade de comer — resmungou, pensativo. Ele fazia um biquinho fofo quando falava daquele jeito. — Vou ter que ir atrás de alguma coisa com calda de chocolate quando chegar em casa.

— Sei uma receita de pavê que é maravilhosa — sorriu, apreciando um pouquinho de como aquela conversa parecia íntima de um jeito confortável. — E bem fácil de fazer.

— Por favor, me passa agora!

Era um desespero teatral tão bonitinho de se ver que Kyungsoo se sentiu relaxar aos poucos enquanto começava a citar a receita.

— Você precisa só de uma lata de leite condensado, chocolate, creme de leite e...

Tudo está condicionado a dar terrivelmente errado se uma mínima coisinha, a menor que seja, sair do eixo. Se esta coisinha pequena for um parafuso de um trilho do trem, o estrago é algumas vezes maior.

_A vida é feita de coisas inesperadas._

E ninguém, nem mesmo Kyungsoo, com todo o seu conhecimento acerca das injustiças da vida, podia esperar por um acidente de trem naquele dia.


End file.
